Their First Date
by LadyFelton1994
Summary: It has been a few months since Sesshomaru met Rin at that club and now today is the day where they will have their first date. Will it go well? Sequel to Taking Sesshomaru Clubbing.


**Inuyasha: Their First Date**

**Summary: It has been a few months since Sesshomaru met Rin at that club and now today is the day where they will have their first date. Will it go well? Sequel to Taking Sesshomaru Clubbing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha or the characters. I only own the plot of the story and that's all. **

"You can get that look off of your face Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said, glaring at him as he put on his coat jacket in his bedroom. Inuyasha chuckled.

"What? I can't be surprised that you are actually going on a date, especially with a human?" He asked, crossing his arms. Sesshomaru growled as he put on his watch. "Where are you taking her again?"

"I am taking her to a restaurant called Chili's or whatever. I don't understand why these humans come up with weird names." He said, wrinkling his nose. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Look, Chili's is a good restaurant. I tried it with my friends Miroku and Sango. It is good. You two will like it." He said. Sesshomaru looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What types of food do they have?" He asked. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and scratched his pointy dog ears.

"They have basically everything. They have great burgers." Inuyasha licked his lips and his mouth started to water. "Damnit now I want some Chili's. Can you bring me back something?" He asked as Sesshomaru walked out of his room. Sesshomaru scoffed.

"Get it yourself. I am not spending my money on you." He said as he grabbed his car keys. Inuyasha huffed.

"Jerk." Inuyasha muttered. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as he walked out the door.

"So, uh, how do you like Tokyo so far?" Rin asked him an hour later at Chili's. Rin gave him a smile before taking a sip of her lemonade.

"It is different." Sesshomaru told her, leaning back against the chair. Rin cocked her head to the side.

"Where were you before you moved here?" She asked with interest. Sesshomaru rubbed his chin with a finger.

"America." Rin jumped up and down in her seat and Sesshomaru looked at her.

"Really? Is it wonderful there? I always wanted to go there one day!" She said in an excited voice. Sesshomaru chuckled at her.

"It is wonderful there. Perhaps one day I can take you there." Rin widen her eyes and blushed and cleared her throat.

"I-I'm sorry I am just nervous about this date. I hope that I am doing everything right." Rin said quietly. Sesshomaru gave her a small smile.

"You are doing excellent." He told her. Rin blushed. "Our food is here." Sesshomaru said, noticing two waiters coming over to their table with their food.

"Something is different about you." Rin said, glancing up at him as she took a bite of her pasta. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her.

"Is that a good thing?" He asked. Rin hummed and nodded her head slowly.

"It is. It's just that," She trailed off and stared at him. "How old are you?" She asked, staring at his silver hair.

"Around the same age as you. I am twenty four." Sesshomaru smirked at her as he told her his age when in reality, he is much older in demon years. Rin nodded.

"Oh okay! I was just asking because of well, your hair." She blushed. Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders.

"It's natural. It is not gray its silver." Rin nodded in understanding and Sesshomaru gave her a small smile when his phone beeped. Sesshomaru sighed and looked at the text message Inuyasha had sent him.

**How is the date going?**

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and placed his phone back inside his pocket. "Would you like something sweet before we leave?" He asked, picking up the desert menu. Rin blushed.

"Yes please!" Rin said, clapping her hands. Sesshomaru chuckled as he looked at the menu.

"Well, here we are." Rin said rubbing her hands together as she and Sesshomaru walked up the steps towards her apartment building. Sesshomaru opened the door for her and walked behind her as the two of them walked up the stairs. She smiled at him as she turned her head back. "I really had a great time tonight Sesshomaru." She said.

"I did as well." He said with a small smile. Rin blushed as she got out her key and opened the door to her apartment.

"You could uh, come inside if you want." She said, clearing her throat. Sesshomaru nodded and walked inside the medium sized apartment. "Want something to drink?" She asked, placing her keys and purse on a glass table. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"No thank you." He told her. Rin nodded and sat down on a couch and Sesshomaru went to sit with her. Rin fiddled with her hands. Sesshomaru took this opportunity to push back her hair, leaned in slowly to kiss her, and brought her close to him. "Tell me," Sesshomaru muttered, when he had pushed her back down on the couch. "Have you ever made love to a demon before?" He asked. Rin widen her eyes.

"You're a, you're a demon?" She whispered, turning her head to the side when Sesshomaru started to kiss her neck. Sesshomaru hummed. "W-why didn't you tell me?"

"I was waiting until the right moment." Sesshomaru stared at her. "You didn't answer my question." Rin gulped.

"N-no I haven't." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Good."

"So, how did it go Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked from the couch as Sesshomaru walked inside the house. Sesshomaru didn't say anything as he placed his keys down. Inuyasha smirked as he sniffed the air. "It looks like it went well. I can smell her all over you." He gave him an evil smile. Sesshomaru glared at him.

"Not your business."

**Author's Note: Everyone wanted a sequel to this so here you go! Hope that you guys had liked it! Review please and have an awesome night! And thanks to everyone who have read and reviewed Taking Sesshomaru Clubbing! **


End file.
